Orange Candles
by Labalamp
Summary: Holly is in the need of some money to keep her farm up and running. When she finds herself working for the local bar in town, she meets a headstrong, arrogant chef she can't help but butt heads with. [ChasexHolly(Angela/Akari)]


"That comes to…," Hanna began as she totaled up the price of the 50 sacks of fodder," 1000 G's please."

Holly's face lost all its color as she looked through her wallet, gathering _just_ the required amount to pay off her cow's meals . She set it reluctantly on the counter and gave a shaky sigh. She was officially flat broke. Hanna looked over to the young farmer, concern coming over her features. "Are you okay, honey?" The husky woman asked.

"Yeah, It's just… that was the last of my money." Holly forced a smirk, as if that would prevent the tension from settling in the room. Once the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Holly never liked the pity that inevitably followed.

"Oh dear," Hanna fretted, placing a finger under her chin in thought. "It's hard just starting out as a farmer, and I'm sure with the soil the way it is right now, you might be off to a rough start…" She gave a small sigh. "I wish I could help you but…-Oh! Have you ever thought about getting a part-time job?"

Holly stared at Hanna, tipping her head slightly. A part time job? Was there such a thing in this town? Everyone seemed to hold a niche here, whether it was fashion, farm-work, or even fishing. Well, she needed all the help she could get. "I haven't, but do you know of any available? I wouldn't mind making a few spare G's every now and again."

Hanna just gave a grin. "Well I would offer you one here, however, since Toby and Renee started dating, he helps with all her chores. How about you try the Town Hall? Even if they don't have an opening, they sure as heck will know of a place that does."

"Thank you, Hanna. I appreciate it." Holly said, giving a smile and a nod as she attempted to carry the stack of fodder. And of course having the lack of muscle she did, she dropped it instantly on the floor.

"Cain!" Hanna called, and he instantly poked his head out of the door leading to the bedrooms. "Help this young lady carry her supplies." The muscular farmer gave a nod to his wife, than went over to Holly, picking up about two-thirds of the stack, and Holly carried the rest.

"Thank you." Holly said politely as the two ventured out through the doors and across Flute Fields.

"That's no problem. I'm always willing to help you out on the farm if you want." He replied with a grin.

Holly always liked Cain ever since coming to Harmonica Town. He was so helpful and nice. Well, most of the townsfolk were, but Cain seemed especially nice. She smiled up at him. "That's very nice of you. I'll be sure to come ask if I ever need it."

They both drew upon Holly's house, and then stacked the Fodder into the appropriate bin in her small beat-up barn. After doing so, Cain had left back to Horn Ranch, and Holly left the barn, about the start towards Harmonica Town and the Town Hall, but was stopped short when a small '_Mrrrr'_ erupted from behind her. She whirled around to face a pair of lazy brown eyes under thick lashes staring up at her. She patted the cow's ebony head softly. "I'll be back soon, Maeve. I need to make some money so we don't starve this winter." The only response Maeve gave was a quick swish of her tail, than she bent her head down to munch at another patch of grass. Holly stared down at the animal, and grinned. What more could she expect from the cow? To be honest, the animals here were probably Holly's best friends. She didn't go into town often, unless it was urgent. She had been here almost a year and she could barely remember the names of anyone on this island. The young farmer wasn't much of a people-person, and often connected better with the animals. They didn't judge, and they didn't yell at her for making mistakes, they didn't question her. Heck, they couldn't even talk! She crouched down and gave Maeve a quick kiss on the top of her head and left towards Harmonica Town.

"Can I help you?" A skinny blond man asked flatly, not even bothering to look up from his book as Holly approached. Holly placed her hands on the counter. "I would like to get a part-time job." She replied. Gill gave a sigh and snapped his book shut with one hand, robotically turning his chair to face her.  
"And?"

"Hanna said you could help me with that." Holly replied, her gaze becoming nothing shy of a glare, and her voice growing a bit more aggravated.

"Well there is certainly no opening here, if that is what you're asking." Gill continued.

"Do you, perhaps, know where there… might be one?" She replied slowly.

"Of course I do." He replied, leaning back and crossing his arms. She could see the slight smirk play at the corner of his mouth, but she may have just been imagining things.

Holly, now frustrated, slammed her fist on the counter, causing Gill to jump. She had never liked the mayor's son. He was stuck up and liked to annoy her any chance he got. "Where are they Gill? Don't make me come behind this counter and take my axe to you."

He looked slightly started, but only for a moment. He turned around and shuffled through some files, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to her. She opened it up. It was a 'Now Hiring' ad from the Brass Bar.

"They just got a new chef, and apparently he is bringing in a lot of business, so they need someone to wash dishes and help in the kitchen." Gill replied plainly, opening his book again and drawing his finger down the page in order to find his spot again.

She looked back down at the add, then back up at Gill, eyeing him for a moment.

After that moment, he side-glanced to Holly. "Oh, you're still here? Go breathe someone else's air. Your desperation is suffocating."

Giving a huff, she turned and left. As she made her was across town, she continued to read the ad. _Cooking experience preferred, but not required. _Holly thought back. Did she ever cook? Like actually cook something other than mac and cheese or ramen noodles? Pfft, she doubted it. Oh well. It wasn't required.

She folded the ad and placed it in her pocket before looking up at the door to the Brass Bar. Giving a deep inhale, she opened the doors and entered the building.


End file.
